DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): The continuing public health crisis of children's lead exposure stems from the absence of an effective and practical intervention strategy. The applicant organization, a small company specializing in coatings, has patented a chemical formulation that when ingested coincidentally with lead, will reduce lead's absorption by 50%. The chemical formulation (Bio-Barrier) is both inexpensive and safe. It acts by competitively inhibiting lead's absorption and binding lead to that it is less soluble and less bioavailable. The applicant will develop products so that the active ingredients accumulate in the lead contaminated dust and soil (e.g., coatings, cleaning solutions, lawn/soil spray). The availability of such products will provide practical, effective and innovative tools to prevent children's exposure to lead. The goal of the current Phase II SBIR is to further develop and evaluate the Bio-Barrier so that it is a commercially viable product. The goal will be achieved by: (1) conducting definitive animal studies to show the effectiveness of the Bio-Barrier, (2) developing products that will effectively generate the active ingredients in dust and soil, (3) evaluating the product's ability to generate and sustain active ingredients in soil and dust, and (4) identifying and resolving regulatory and community acceptance issues. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Cleaning product for lead dust contaminated surfaces Soil conditioner/treatment for lead contaminated areas Primer for walls and other surfaces coated with lead based paint